


Uncuffed

by sevenxhells



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenxhells/pseuds/sevenxhells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma’s voice was low and husky in his ear while the sting of cold metal against his skin sent a jolt up his arm. But it was nothing compared to the feeling of her fingers fluttering across his wrists or the weight of her body pressing him against her police cruiser. // takes place sometime after The Stable Boy // Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble. It was supposed to be a lot sexier but it turned kind of angsty? So idk hope you like

"I told you not to confront him." Emma's voice was low and husky in his ear while the sting of cold metal against his skin sent a jolt up his arm. But it was nothing compared to the feeling of her fingers fluttering across his wrists or the weight of her body pressing him against her police cruiser.

"He got what he deserved. I still don't understand why you can't file a report against him now."

"August, I've explained this to you," she sighed and shoved him down into the backseat of the squad car. "We still have to keep Mary Margaret's escape attempt under wraps. It doesn't matter that she's free, now. If anyone found out—"

"You'd lose your job."

Emma tilted her head to the side and smiled sadly before slamming the door shut.

"He won't press charges, you know."

Her eyes flicked up to catch his gaze in the rear-view mirror. "Probably not. But if I didn't book you and Regina found out, she'd have my head on a platter."

August chuckled to himself and stared out the window.

The ride to the station was a brief one, and soon Emma was pulling him from the car, leading him inside and locking the cell door behind him.

"Hold your hands out so I can uncuff you," she ordered dryly as if the request was an all too familiar one. August smirked as he offered one wrist, then the other, studying her face carefully as she worked the small locks. The second one was giving her a difficult go of it, her eyebrows pinched together as she fought against the mechanism. "Ugh… why did you do this, August? Do you realize how much paperwork I have to do now because of you? And this… stupid… thing…"

The cuff finally fell open and before Emma could turn away, August caught her by the wrist, tugging her back against the bars. Her breath hitched in her throat. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I did it because I care about you."

Her face fell for a moment or two before her expression hardened again. "I don't need you to come to my defense, August. I can handle Jefferson myself."

"I know, Emma. I know you can." When she first told him about her abduction, it took every ounce of his self-restraint to stay calm. It didn't matter that she had fought her way out mostly unscathed; he knew well enough that physical lacerations weren't the only wounds a traumatic experience inflicted. And when Jefferson strolled casually into the diner, grinning stupidly at Emma like he hadn't tied her up and assaulted her and Mary Margaret, August immediately sensed her defenses flare. That's when all hell broke loose. "But I'm not sorry for what I did. In fact, I'd do it again. I'd punch that smug little smile off his face a hundred more times if I could."

Emma fought the small smile curling at the edge of her lips and looked down at their hands, which had found themselves woven together. August sighed and rested his head against the door. "Listen, Emma…"

She looked up, a glint of moisture on the brims of her eyes, and then leaned forward to press her mouth lightly against his between the bars. It was sweeter than he ever could have imagined, and no less perfect for the metal keeping them apart. Abandoning the cuffs to clank noisily to the floor, Emma fumbled with her keys, the scrape of metal indicative of her intentions. She broke away for a moment, long enough to swing open the door and latch her arms around his neck, her hands finding purchase in his coarse hair.

The door was pulled closed behind her and August pressed her roughly against it, his lips making their way down her jaw and throat. It was like a dam bursting and he could barely comprehend what was happening. Between moans, Emma wrested his hair between her fingers and he looked up into her glassy green eyes, breath heavy on his face. It took only a small tug on his part, and soon they fell to the small cot, clothes divested from all the right places, and the electric ripple of skin on skin coursing between their bodies.

"You know I still have to book you, right?" Emma lay with her cheek on his chest, wedged between his body and the cinderblock wall, giving him a half-lidded gaze.

August pulled the scratchy, standard-issue wool blanket tighter around them before using his thumb and forefinger to tilt her chin up and give her a light kiss. "Just five more minutes, okay?"

Despite the critical raise of an eyebrow, Emma sighed and nestled her head under his chin. "It's a good thing I'm the only one on duty tonight."

With a chuckle, August brought his sore right hand up in front of his face and flexed his enflamed fingers, the skin having grown an angry shade of red as a result of the force he'd used to connect with that rake's jaw.

"What are you doing?" Emma snaked a hand out from under the blanket and took hold of his fingers. She frowned upon seeing his swollen fresh and brought his fist to her lips. August hissed at the contact and took a deep breath.

"Just thinking about how that was the best punch I've ever thrown."


End file.
